metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 2 secrets
Unlockables Alternate Title Screen Beat the game once to get a new blue screen with Raiden in the background. To change back to the red one with Snake, watch the opening. After the demo finishes, the screen will be back to the one with Snake. Camera See Digital Camera Once you beat the game, save it and when you start a new game you should have it in your inventory. Grip Levels To unlock grip level 2 do 100 pull ups. To unlock grip level 3, first obtain grip level 2, and then do 100 more pull ups. In order to get your grip higher faster without doing pull-ups, drop from a railing and grab on to another railing as you are falling ten times. Doing 100 pull ups after unlocking grip level 3 will prompt your CO to tell you to move on. Other Unlockables Unlockable How to Unlock Bandana (gives you infinite ammo) Beat the game. Select Tanker. Get over 30 dogtags. Blue Wig (gives you infinite 02) Collect all the dogtags. Brown Wig (unlimited ammo for Raiden) Beat normal mode with more than 100 dogtags Orange Wig (infinite grip) Beat the game with 150 dogtags. Shaver Grip yourself over behind the caged fence when you start with Raiden. Stealth Camo Beat the game. Select Tanker. Get more than 60 dogtags. Stealth Camo #2 Beat the game with 120 dogtags. Easter Eggs E.E. and Johnny While helping E.E. with your sniper rifle she will pass behind two big structures. Use your directional microphone on her when she passes behind the first structure to hear her talking what she thinks about Raiden. Do it again when she passes the second structure to hear her being held-up by a guard. E.E. asks if he is going to shoot her, the guard says that he learned from Shadow Moses that fighting women can give him bad luck. Then the guard begings to have some "stomach problems" and runs away, E.E. asks his name and he says: "It's Johnny!" Happy Birthday At the first node you log into in the Plant Episode, you're given a chance to input your name, birthday, bloodtype and nationality. If your birthday is the same date as your PS2, you'll be greeted by a Happy Birthday logo with a matching Birthday cake. If you are holding a soldier's dogtag and you highlight it showing their name, underneath it will show "Happy Birthday!" if the internal clock matches up with that soldier's birthdate. Staff Dog Tags At the first node or Special Mission name entry, enter your name as one of the game staff. It will automatically put in their blood type, birthday, sex, and nationality. *'Known names:' **Hideo Kojima **Yoji Shinkawa **So Toyota **Ken Ogasawara Camera Control During a cut-scene, you can press R1 or the Right shoulder trigger to zoom in, and use the right analog stick to move the camera around. Moai Head As with all Konami games, a Moai statue can be seen somewhere in the game. They can be seen in the following locations: *In the vents of Shell 2, using the Nikita; *Among the scaffolding above the pool in Strut D; *Strut E, in the room with the Digital Camera, behind the northernmost boxes; *Underneath the south-western computer desk in B2 of Shell 1; *In the far corner of the small room behind the windows of Strut L; *In the locker next to where Emma is hiding in Shell 2' basement (can only opened on Extreme). Kiss a poster When hiding in a locker with a poster on the inside, zoom in and Snake or Raiden will lean forward and make a kissing sound. Codec Like camera control, you can move the position of the camera during codec calls. Pressing the shoulder buttons or the triggers will also disclose the inner thoughts of the person in control. Left side prompts a negative thought while the right side prompts a positive response. (In the PS2 version, R1 triggers a positive response, while R2 triggers a negative response. The buttons are also pressure-sensitive.) Ghosts Taking a picture of the right viewscreen in Hold 2 will have Hideo Kojima show up as a ghost. In Hold 3, Ocelot can be seen from the upper floor near the left foot of Metal Gear RAY. Otacon will comment if these pictures are uploaded. Cardboard Box Sighting If, after meeting Stillman for the first time, the player goes directly out to the CD Connecting Bridge, Pliskin can be seen hiding under a cardboard box heading towards Strut D (an unconscious guard will be immediately obvious). If Raiden shoots the box to alert Pliskin, he will run away, and comment later if contacted by Codec. Jennifer's Bra Size When searching for Ames, if Raiden aims the Directional Mic at Jennifer, one of the female hostages, Raiden will say her bra size. Invincible Bird The Parrot in B2 of Shell 1 appears to carry the same device as Fortune, obvious when Raiden shoots at it.If the cage is looked at closely,the device can be seen in the cage. Secrets Snake's Dogtag After Snake Gives you the High Frequency Blade and Equipment, knock him out and shake him to get his dogtag. You will recieve Meryl's, Liquid's, or Pliskin's tag by changing the difficulty level. However, when you do this in Extreme difficulty, you will recieve Hideo Kojima's Dog Tag! Kaori Yae One of the Plant soldiers has a dogtag that identifies himself as Kaori Yae. Kaori Yae is a girl from Tokimeki Memorial 2, Konami's high school dating sim series. Hideo Kojima also had a hand in directing the first three Drama series games before working on MGS. Dogtag Information Use the Binoculars or Camera to identify the names of the person on the dog tag. The name will appear above the enemy. This only works if you are holding that soldier's dog tag. Daze A Guard When an exclamation point or a question mark appears over a guard's head, shoot it to daze. If you shoot this before it disappears, the guard will become dazed for a while and some white bubbles float around his head, making him totally oblivious for a bit. Hostages In the Hostage Room of Shell 1, the types of hostages - excluding Ames - will all be different according to the time on the internal clock. VR Missions The color of the VR environments changes accordingly with the time on the internal clock. Sunglasses When a third playthrough is started on any chapter, Snake and/or Raiden will be wearing stylish sunglasses. but this is only on MGS2 substance Category:Game secrets Category:Metal Gear Solid 2